


Just scrap off the coal.

by babypancake16



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, I always try to write something under 1k words but somehow I always pass by it???, I don't know if they even kiss, I'm lying I did not, Jisung is precious, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Well - Freeform, and cute, chinese takeouts, movies - Freeform, not really - Freeform, short and dumb, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypancake16/pseuds/babypancake16
Summary: Cinnamon, powdered sugar and love is in the air.





	Just scrap off the coal.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking wrote this four months back and I planned on posting it on Christmas eve but.... I didn't know what Han/____ pairing I should do (can u tell I'm whipped?) and so instead of name I wrote _____. I planned on just spinning a wheel to choose some of the hyungs but I still couldn't decide and I missed Christmas??? yeah, I'm a mess

Minho opens the door, the smell of cinnamon and cookies hitting his nostrils and his lips turn upwards by themselves, he takes of his shoes and hurries to the kitchen, only to see it in smoke and in the middle of it, tragically, stood frowning Jisung, the yellow apron covered on flour and eggs yolk.

 

He turns to look at Minho, fown widening and Minho can see his sad pout deepening at him.

 

"I burned the cookies."

 

his voice was so small, Minho had to coo at him as he stepped forwards, bringing the sad squirrel into his chest. Han instantly wrapped his hands around his torso, burrying his head in his chest and his fluffy bangs ticked Minho nose.

 

"Hyung I'm so sorry." he sounded like he was on the verge of tears, he was always a very emotional one. Minho fowns at the apology, moving a little so he can see Han's face. He brings the youngers face up by it's chin, starring into his glossy eyes with smile so he would calm down a little.

 

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm happy that you wanted to surprise me."

 

He didn't know Han's fown couldn't be even deeper, but obviously he was wrong as Han now looked as the saddest kicked puppy, and Minho just wanted to hug him forever. He was so soft for the boy.

 

Han wiggled out of the hug, he walked over back to the trail with cookies and pointed at them with his spatula.

 

"I'm so stupid, I had everything planned. I never burn my cookies, but now, today I had to be stupid and wait that extra 5 minutes and turn the oven too hi-"

 

"Han stop." Minho walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked down on the trail, black Christmas themed shaped cookies staring back at him. Some perfect with sharply cut edges and some clumsily formed into try-to-be-bows and trees.

 

 

Minho may just die at his adorable baby.

 

"I even used the expensive flour, and the good vanilla, I even got the shapes..." jisung murmured, a sad blush laying under his puffy eyes. Minho coos again at the sign, unable to hold himself back when Jisung is _this_  cute.

 

"Aww, baby Sungie I'm sure they will be good. We just need to...scrap of the coal." he tries to chuckle to lighten the mood, but Jisung only turns to him with again wattering eyes and he hits his forearm.

 

"Hyung! Ugh, that's not funny!" he whines and he burries his head in his shoulder again.

 

Minho looks around the room, mess of eggs shells, flour, icying and spicies all over the counters. They sink is filled with bows and kitchen tools.

 

Han must've try really hard, the smaller boy was looking exhausted slacking against him.

 

Minho thought for a little bit, what could save the evening? (even thought it was nothing but good for him so far)

 

Then it click him and his face breaks into a smile, holding the younger by his shoulders and making him look up to him.

 

"Sungie, how 'bout I order some food, meanwhile you go take a shower, okay? and them come right into the living room."

 

Jisung just sign, and nods, his eyes still a little watterly as he paddles out of the kitchen.

 

Minho waits for the door to the bathroom to click shut, and takes the phone out of his pocket, looking for the chinese takeout place number he saved after ordering from there every Thursday after practise, when he was too tired to cook. 

The phone rings a few times, and then he hears stressed female voice greeting him.

 

He tells his order and adress, says bye to the girl and rushes towards the fridge, taking out coca-colas and bringing them into the living room.

 

He puts them down on he table, walking into his room and taking all the pillows and blankets he could carry, huffing at how they cover his vision and he stumbles on his way back to the living room. He throws them on the rug, going back to his room to change from his day clothes.

 

He comes back in black sweats and blue hoodie, immediately taking the cushions from the couch and placing them on the floor, forming small square there. He drappes blanket over them to cover them, and throws some pillows in there too. He pushes the two chairs to the sides of his little square, back to back and he takes the biggest blanket, the one Hyunjin got from his mom on his 19th birthday and makes a little roof out of it by dragging it over the chairs and couch. he puts his bag and some books on the ends of it, just to make it stable and to make sure it wouldn't slip down.

 

He puts the Ghibli studio CD pack into their CD player, taking the remote and switching to CD mode on the TV.

 

He hears the doorbell rings, and he hurries to his wallet and to open the door. Minho takes the two bag smelling deliciously with noodles and places 10 dollar bill into the delivery boy's hand, not caring about the charge as he says goodbye and closes the door. 

 

He quickly takes plates and some bows out of the kitchen, as he couldn't hear the water anymore and he was sure Jisung will come out at any moment.

 

He hurries back to the living room, places the food on the coffee table and sits in the middle of the fort.

 

Jisung steps into the living room just few minutes after, looking absolutely adorable with his fluffy hair all messy and with Minho's big gray hoodie on, his cheeks still red from the hot water.

 

His eyes sparkled when he saw the fort, mouth slacking open and he gasps, pointing at Minho.

 

"H-hyung?" Minho chuckles at his cute baby, waving at him to come over.

 

Jisung obeys, skipping a little in his steps as he ploppes down right on his lap.

 

"I just wanted to make my baby happy." Minho pulls Jisung closer into his chest, hands wrapping over his waist. The younger tilt his head back to smile at Minho, reaching his arm to awkwardly pat his hair.

"Thank you, hyung." Minho just smiles back, feeling warm all over. 

 

* * *

 

Later, with the movie playing chinese takeout all over the table and sleepy Jisung curled in his lap, Minho can't stop smilling.

 

He trully loves the younger boy, all of his clumsy mistakes, his awkward high fives, squishy cheeks, beautiful doe eyes, his loud way of talking, but most importantly, his big heart.

 

He ruffles his hair, giggling when the younger whines and wiggles to get away, and he hugs him tighter.

 

"Sungie I love you." he kisses his forehead, the boys cheeks becoming adorably pink.

 

Then, he looks down on his lap, tugging at the hem of Minho's "I love you too. Merry Christmas."


End file.
